Awesome Deathmatch
Awesome Deathmatch was a Project made by the NXW Team but due of collapses and of lack of members, is now a DM WAD to work along of other people. Body Builders *Blast88 *DoomKid *NoobKing *Superluigieth1 *Damtaac Suthen/MadCat *Doomenator *Samuzero15tlh Former Body Builders *Capodecima *Shogun *CombineBobNT The History Awesome Deathmatch is a wad where out comes awesome Things and some classicness of deathmatch. then.. there are a bit decent or just ok as well to be on this competitive wad to be a greatness demon on Deathmatch and Duel. FIRST WAD MADE BY THE AWESOME DEATMATCH TEAM! -MetalGuy213/NoobKing Body of construction Awesome Deathmatch started out into the first map maded as the name of "Deep Deathmatch" by MetalGuy213/NoobKing or Shadow Zandro, it was posted in the Zandronum Forums and Doomworld Forums, altough the zandronum thread of THIS got heavilized criticed by various people who tried to help Metal but sadly he ignored them and started working to try. Map Limit originally the map limit of the WAD was 45, then reduced to 25 but now for 20 Maps... Maps Below 20 can be acepted still. But...... Decay Helped him to make a standalone map and making it good and trying it again and again to check and revisite it. AWDM01 - Deep Deathmatch The First map made in Awesome Deathmatch with altough some Marble things to cover and only a Shotgun Battle. His duration of body work has in 2 days. AWDM02 - Lava Land a second map made by Shadow Zandro, however it looks awful and ridicolous and Negativity Critized by Dusk of there are no Covering up, so much brown and everything... here's a probably fixtures by Shadow Zandro to make it less inconvened and more decent. AWDM03 - System Refinery a First map made by Blast88, who is extremedy a good made map with a bit of Skulltag Textures and everything about it. SO TECHNOLOGIC AWDM04 - Small Deep Base a Map made by DoomKid as the permission that he did to Metal.. is another map who is Bare to someone describing it. however is probably getting fixxed up AWDM06 - Compusive Process second map made by Blast88, another Skulltag-Styled map and is another good map who taked his skills and to processing up the thing. AWDM09 - DWANGO 2016 is a Third map made by Shadow Zandro, this map resembles the New year with DWANGO styled things like other maps who resembles up the "DWANGO" Word. AWDM10 - PowerPlant a map made by Damtaac Suthen. is the first map maded in Boom Format on a Zandronum styled DM Wad, altough he used a custom sky inestad of the Awesome Skies. AWDM12 - Untitled Unknown Info AWDM13 - Untitled Unknown Info AWDM14 - Untitled Unknown Info AWDM20 - Untitled Unknown Info Rejected AWDM Maps AWDM45 By Capodecima Since the start of the project, Capodecima wanted to map one but is a sign of joking the Project Leader then he don't wanted up to map that map. Untitled By CombineBobNT Altough, CombineBobnt maded a map for the project leader but it maded it a such worse map and the Project Leader rejected it. AWDM15 By Shogun Was totally mading a map but sadly his Doombuilder has Technical problems then he don't mapped it. External Links DoomWorld Gallery TITLEPIC.jpg|TITLEPIC made by Doomenator. Category:NXW Projects Category:Projects Category:Zandronum